Clive Winston
Clive Winston is a character in Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero II, and Guitar Hero World Tour. He first appeared as one of the six regular characters in the first game, with a 1960s mod/psychedelic style. In the second game, he became an unlockable character, along with Xavier Stone and Grim Ripper. This game gave Clive a completely revamped look, as a 1970s rocker with long hair and a large mustache. Clive was absent in Guitar Hero III and Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, but returns in Guitar Hero: World Tour and Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades and later to Guitar Hero Metallica, Guitar Hero 5, Guitar Hero Smash Hits, Band Hero and finally Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. His name also appears as one of the nine opponents in GHTV's Premium Shows in Guitar Hero Live. Biography Clive Winston was born into unremarkable circumstances in the outskirts of London. His childhood and education were typical, and at university, a professor described him as "un'extraordinary in every way." His grades were average. But Clive soon proved he was anything but average. He formed the hard-rocking Winstons and released single after chart-topping single. The recent "Clive Alive 2005" tour was a mega-success. Clive's super-virtuosic style is a throwback to the British guitar gods of the 70s. His biographer revealed that on any given day, Clive plays guitar for at least eight hours, hitting approximately 36,000 notes, while only speaking an average of 50 words. The most sought after session player working today, Clive's name graces more CD credits than we can count. ''- ''Guitar Hero manual bio Inspired by the 70s British guitar gods, Clive Winston is a precious session commodity - everything he plays on goes gold. He's got a unique and virtuosic guitar style and knows just how far you can bend a string before it breaks. -- Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero World Tour, and Guitar Hero: Metallica in-game bio Having abandoned his fascination with the sitar, an interest developed during a 3-year, court-ordered "meditation retreat", Winston sashays boldly back to the forefront of classic rock with his guitar wizardry and iconic status. -- Guitar Hero II in-game bio During his latest tour, friend Eddie Knox was quoted Okay Clive, you finally got yer work visa. Now unless yer joining the police force, you gotta lose the stache, man'. To which Clive replied 'A big droopy moustache is the mark of a real man'. -''Guitar Hero 5 in-game bio Outfits ''Guitar Hero'' Clive wears an orange faux-Attila-style jacket over a greyish-green shirt with a light embroidered motif, brown bellbottoms and light blue cowboy shoes. He also wears aviator-style shades with purple lenses. ''Guitar Hero II'' Clive wears an open navy-blue jacket, decorated with a stars motif over his bare torso, embroidered bellbottoms in the same color and white shoes. His shades have a burgundy tint, and he also wears a white-and-red striped neckerchief and a necklace with the peace symbol. ''Guitar Hero World Tour'' *'''Torso: Corduroy Coat *'Pants:' Button Flyers *'Shoes:' Cowboy's Kicks *'Accessories:' Shady Rounds (Face) (Unselectable shades in PS2 and Wii Versions) Songs associated with Clive Winston ''Guitar Hero'' Quickplay Songs *"Smoke on the Water" - Deep Purple *"More Than a Feeling" - Boston *"Killer Queen" - Queen *"Ziggy Stardust" - David Bowie *"Crossroads" - Cream *"Eureka, I've Found Love" - The Upper Crust *"Fly on the Wall" - Din *"Hey" - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives ''Guitar Hero II'' Quickplay Songs *"Surrender" - Cheap Trick *"Carry On Wayward Son" - Kansas *"Can't You Hear Me Knocking" - The Rolling Stones *"Sweet Child o' Mine" - Guns N' Roses *"Jessica" - The Allman Brothers Band *"Free Bird" - Lynyrd Skynyrd *"Gemini" - Brian Kahanek Trivia * Clive Winston is unlockable as a bonus character by obtaining rank 43 in Quickplay+ in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. * Clive's signature guitar is the Birdseye Maple ES-335. In it's description in GH1, it says that Clive "for no apparent reason dubbed it 'Leeanne'." * The Peace Out guitar could also belong to Clive. It can be brought in most of the Guitar Hero games for $1500. * If you play as Clive Winston in Guitar Hero, at the end of a song he will either burn or smash his guitar. The guitar smashing is a tribute to Pete Townshend of the Who as he used to do that at the end of his shows, and the guitar burning is a reference to Jimi Hendrix's encore at the 1967 Monterey Pop Festival. Gallery Clive_Winston_(GH1).jpg|Clive as he appears in the first game Clive_Winston_(GH1)_-_icon.jpg|Select screen icon from the first game Guitar_Hero_Clive_Winston.jpg|Render from the first game Clive_winston_gh1_model.png|Model from the first game (was used as a placeholder in GH2 and Rocks the 80s) Clive_Winston_(GH2).jpg|Clive as he appears in GH2 Clive_Winston_GH2.jpg|In-game footage of Clive from GH2 Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters